Life without Liesl
by PrincessKymmy
Summary: what will the von trapps do when their precious daughter is taken away from them
1. part 1

It was a cold misty thursday night. the captain was in his study sorting through his desk and maria had just put all the children to bed. she hugged them, kissed them and wandered to her room.  
about an hour after the children were tucked safley in their beds maria heard footsteps coming towards her door followed by a quiet knock.

"come in" said maria softley. it was liesl.  
"freuline, may i talk with you, she asked quietly.

maria had seen liesl earlier with rolf strolling by the lake laughing and joking. maria was sat on the grass with louisa and briggitta making daisy chains. she could see liesl and rolf laughing and joking until he said something which made her go all shy, maria figured liesl would tell her what their conversation was so she said,

"yes of course, come and sit by me". liesl climbed onto the bed next to maria and began to speak.

"well, do you remember today when me and rolf were by the lake?"

"yes" replied maria.

"we were laughing and talking away when he said that he wanted to take me to a wooden lodge nearby" 

maria looked shocked at what liesl had just said, knowing what rolf had in mind and didnt know what to say. so she asked "the question".

"did he want to make love to you?" maria asked concerned.

"well yes he did, and we went but when i got there i didnt know if i wanted to because iv never really been told about that sort of thing and i told him i didnt want to but..." liesl's voice trailed off into a quiet sob.

"but what, liesl. shh shh its alright, liesl please tell me what happend" 

but when she looked down liesl had fallen asleep. what had rolf done in that log cabin? had he done what she thinks he may have done?  
maria pulled the covers over a silent liesl and tried to fall asleep but all that she saw in her mind was a log cabin and a tall dark figure on top of her, had rolf done to liesl what marias uncle had done to her when maria was 13.

A silent tear ran down marias cheek.

When Maria woke up Liesl had gone from her room, she sat up and rubbed her eyes wondering if what Liesl told her was a dream. After all, Rolf seemed to be a nice boy and treated Liesl like a princess.  
Maria got dressed and walked downstairs to be greeted with the family already sat at the table for breakfast.

"Good morning children, good morning Captain"

"Good morning Fraulein Maria" repeated the children in unison.

The captain, however, looked at her and smiled.

"Ah Fraulein, just the person i wanted to see. Tell me how are you with sightseeing?"

"well captain im pretty good, i know Salzburg like the back of my hand. err why?"

Maria answered nervously because since she arrived the Captain did not allow the children to go out of the Von Trapp grounds.

"I want you to take the children on a sightseeing trip"

The children all shouted comments with sheer delight, they were like prisoners that had been let out for good.

"Yes of course captain i shall do my best."

The children ran off excitedly to get changed and their excitement was heard all around the house.

Liesl trailled off behind looking down at the floor untill Maria gently took her arm. Liesl jumped at this movement which proved something had happened at that log cabin yesterday. 

"Liesl i think you can get ready in my room and we will continue our little chat from last night, thats if you want to that is"

"Yes Fraulein i do, i shall be 5 minutes" 

Maria wandered down the hall to her room, she opened the door and locked it behind her, She didnt know why she had done this as she was perfectly safe in the Von Trap household, then she had another flashback.

u:c618ee506cMARIAS FLASHBACK/u:c618ee506c 

"Come on my little Maria Uncle John has something to show you."

"But why are you being nice to me uncle john thought you didnt like me"

"I do my sweetheart thats why i have something for you."

John led Maria into his little log cabin where he kept all his hunting and fishing equipment. He beccond her to sit on a small wooden stool beside the window.  
Maria felt uneasy in the little cabin as in the past her uncle john had always shouted at her and give her a smack now and again, He wasnt a very nice man.

"Uncle John what do you have for me"

John walked to Maria and gently pushed her towards a table situated at the side of the stool and told her to lie down as it was a suprise.  
Maria, as always, did as she was told and put her hands over her eyes giggling with excitement at the thought of a suprise gift from the uncle she thought hated the sight of her.

"What is it Uncle John...Can i open my eyes yet"

Maria opened her eyes and saw her uncle johns face close to hers, she could she he was sat over her undoing his belt. 

"Uncle John what are you..." 

u:c618ee506cBACK FROM FLASHBACK/u:c618ee506c

Maria qucikley came back from her flashback to see Liesl stood at her door. 

"Come in Liesl,"

Liesl walked cautiously to Marias bed and sat her self down. Without saying a word she wrapped herself around Maria breaking down into a fit of tears.

"Oh my God Liesl, shh ,come on its ok let it all out, im here for you" 

By Liesl's outburst she knew what Rolf had done to her.  
They sat there for a while whilst Liesl calmed down neither of them saying anything just holding each other, Finaly Liesl began to speak. 

"Fraulein" Liesl began.

"Please darling, call me Maria"

"Ok. Maria, I think you know what happend to me yesterday dont you"  
Maria nodded. 

"Well i dont know what to do about it. I dont want to tell anybody else apart from you because i cant trust anybody else, Pleas say you wont tell father."

"Darling it will not go out of these four walls, do you understand. "

Maria pulled Liesl close to her. Liesl gasped and broke away from Maria clutching her stomach. Maria quickly jumped up to see the side of the bed that Liesl was sat on was covered with blood

Maria flung open her door and yelled.

"CAPTAIN, CHILDREN, ANYONE CALL AN AMBULANCE QUICK"

With that frau schmidt ran to Marias door.

"Maria what is it whats happend" 

"It's Liesl".

Frau schmidt looked inside Marias room to see Liesl on the bed lying in blood, she ran as quickly as her poor old feet could carry her to the Captains study. 

"Frau Schmidt what is all the shouting about im trying to..." The captain was cut off.

"CAPTAIN ITS LIESL, QUICK GET AN AMBULANCE HERE NOW"


	2. part 2

The captain saw the horror on Frau Schmidts face and quickly picked up the telephone reciever.  
The Von Trapp family patiently waited in the hospital family room for news about their beloved Liesl.  
Maria paced up and down the waiting room much to the annoyance of Georg. All the children had fallen asleep on the hard chairs and every so often Gretl would wriggle about trying to get comfy.

"Maria please do stop doing that it wont hurry things up, its just making me nervous"

"Sorry Captain im just really scared. i i i ..."

Marias sentance turned into a sob, she really looked on all the children as her on family. As MAria stood and cried Georg stood up and went to comfort her. He wrapped his arms round her to let her cry into his arms.

They stood there for nearly half an hour when the doctor walked in.

"Captain Von Trapp?"

They quickly broke away from each other to hear the news. Georg grabbed hold of Marias hand to make him feel stronger in himself. Maria returned his grip. They were united.

"Im afraid it is what we expected. Liesl has been sexually assaulted" 

The words "sexual assault" rang in Georgs ears. 

"Can we see her please Doctor" Maaria asked eagerly.

"Yes i would like to see my daughter" commented the Captain.

The doctor nodded in agreement and lead them down the corridor to Liesls room. They left the children sleeping because they looked so peaceful.

"Father, Mother? a weary Liesl greeted them.

"Mother? Liesl darling its Maria not your mother" the Captain said slightly confused.

Maria knew that she was not their mother but she used to pretend that she was in fact their mother and even though she knew not to call herself that, she was kind of hurt by what the captain had just said.

Maria and Georg stood in disbelief at what Liesl had just called Maria. He decided to bite his tongue and change the conversation.

"Liesl, darling who did this to you" He could only just about get his words out without trailling off into tears.

"If i tell you father please dont do anything rash,"

Liesl couldnt believe what she had just said. She wanted nothing more to do with Rolf because of what he had done but she felt the need to protect him.

"Im sure your father wont do anything that would get him into trouble now would he." Maria walked over to Liesl and took her hand gently.

"Now whenever your'e ready darling, tell your father who it was."

Liesl covered her eyes with her free hand to try and stop the tears from falling and whispered.

"rolf"..

Georg couldnt believe his ears, he marched out of the hospital and kicked one of the hard chairs in anger. He sat down and buried his head in his hands. This was the 1st time Georg Von Trapp had sat down and cried in 7 years. 

Maria rushed out after him.

"Oh captain, its alright let it all out,"

Maria sat next to him and took him in her arms. She felt a connection with him, maybe Liesl had brought them together. he sat repeating rolf's name in anger and upset.

"Maria why has he done this to my darling, why, my innocent 16 year old daughter who wouldnt hurt anyone."

"I dont know sir i really dont know, now for liesls sake we have to be strong and help her through this."

when they had finished talking a loud beeping sound was echoing down the corridor. Maria and Georg thought "LIESL".

The sound of Edelweiss played as doctors and nurses rushed round Liesls room trying to save her. Maria placed her hand on the glass window and muttered a silent prayer. Georg couldnt bare to see his beloved daughter like this and pulled maria into a tight hug, there they stood, together, whilst the doctors were still working on Liesl. 

After what seemed a long time, an oldish looking doctor came outside.

"Captain Von Trapp, im afraid i have some bad news"

"NOOO, LIESL GOD NO" Maria shrieked, falling onto a seat.

"Im afraid so Fraulein. there was nothing we could have done, Liesl hemorraged about 10 minutes ago, again i am really sorry"

"Can we see her please" Georg asked sternly.

"Of course, just through here" 

The doctor led Maria and Georg to Liesls room. She looked so peaceful, like nothing had happened and she was just sleeping. Maria sat beside her, stroked her hair and said another silent prayer.   
Both the captain and maria didnt utter a word they were just sat beside her when a nurse came in.

"Captain i have something here that belongs to Liesl"

she handed over an envelope addressed to "Father, Maria and my brothers and sisters"  
Georg opened it and read aloud.

DEAR ALL. I KNOW I MAY BE JUMPING THE GUN WRITING THIS BUT I HAVE TO GET ALL THIS DOWN IN CASE ANYTHING HAPPENS. YOU MAY WELL BE THINKING NOTHING DRASTIC WILL HAPPEN TO ME BUT I HAVE LOST A LOT OF BLOOD THE DOCTORS SAY. I AM DICTATING THIS TO A LOVELY NURSE WHO IS LOOKING AFTER ME WELL.  
IF SOMETHING WERE TO HAPPEN TO ME I WANT YOU TO KNOW I LOVE YOU ALL VERY MUCH AND I SHALL MISS YOU TERRIBLY.  
FATHER- KEEP HOLD OF MARIA, MY BROTHERS AND SISTERS AND I LOOK AT HER AS OUR MOTHER, I LOVE HER SO MUCH AND WILL MISS HER BUT I KNOW GOD WILL LOOK AFTER ME, SHE HAS HELPED ME FIND MY FAITH IN GOD. I OWE HER A LOT. DO THE DECENT THING FATHER AND NEVER LET HER GO. I SEE THE WAY YOU LOOK AT EACH OTHER, YOU WERE DESTINED TO BE TOGETHER.  
MARIA- NEVER STOP SINGING TO MY BROTHERS AND SISTERS, HELP MY MEMORY LIVE ON WITH THEM. I HAVE TAKEN YOUR SINGING WITH ME. YOU WERE THERE FOR ME WHEN I NEEDED SOMEBODY THE MOST. I LOVE YOU AS MY MOTHER.  
THE BOYS- DONT TORMENT THE GIRLS AS MUCH. THEY WONT HAVE THEIR BIG SISTER TO STICK UP FOR THEM, LOVE THEM DONT FIGHT WITH THEM. I SHALL MISS YOUR TRICKS, BUT REMEMBER THE GOOD TIMES.  
THE GIRLS- I SHALL MISS DRESSING YOU FOR PARTIES AND LOOKING AFTER YOU IN THE NURSERY, NEVER FORGET ME GIRLS I WILL NEVER FORGET YOU ALL.  
LASTLY, I HAVE TO GO NOW FOR SOME TESTS AND THE NURSE HAS JUST INFORMED ME YOU ARE OUTSIDE WAITING TO SEE ME.  
I LOVE YOU ALL AND I WILL ALWAYS BE WITH YOU.   
LOVE ALWAYS.  
LIESL.

Georg finished reading the letter to Maria, who was crying uncontrolably holding onto liesl, and walked over to her.

"Well darling i shall look after you, and you shall look after me. Liesl noticed it too i love you maria. i cant bear this, loosing my liesl but we will help each other through it."

Georg kissed her and they kissed liesl, said a final goodbye and went home to face the children.

How were they going to tell them that Liesl was never coming back.

The journey home seemed like a lifetime for Maria and Georg. As they travelled down the roads to the villa Maria started to hum My favourite things, She tried to feel better but couldnt.  
Georg was in his own little world remenicing to himself back to the days when liesl was first born.

The car pulled up outside the Von Trapp villa and Franz opened the car doors for Maria and Georg.  
It was passed midnight so the children were fast asleep oblivious to the nights events. 

"Sir i think i shall go to bed, if i stay awake i worry i may become extremely tearful"

"if you wish Maria, and please call me Georg". Georg walked over to maria gave her a slight kiss on the cheek and said goodnight.

After she left he wandered to his study and poured himself a whiskey, he sat down on his chair, downed the whisky in one and broke into heavy sobs.   
Upstairs, Maria was changed for bed and sat up thinking of liesl. As much as she wanted to fall asleep, grief wouldnt let her.  
She walked over to a spot on the carpet, knelt down and tears started randomly rolling down her cheeks. The spot was when Liesl and Maria were painting pictures for the children one evening, liesl had accidently spilled a tiny bit of green paint.  
She got up and collapsed onto her bed curling up in a fit of tears. A knock at her door startled her.

"Georg, er come in"

Georg entered marias room and sat on her bed.

"Maria i, i, i dont want to be on my own, i want liesl"

With that he broke down once more. Maria sat by him and held him.  
They fell asleep on each other and were wakend with the soft singing of the birds at 7 am,

The sunlight beamed through marias window and her and georg woke up.

"Morning maria i shall go and get dressed"

"um, oh morning georg"

Georg rose up from the bed, stretched and walked out of the door. As he wandered down the corridor to his bedroom he checked the children. There they were, sleeping peacefully. How was he going to break the news,

Maria had a shower and got dressed. As she walked out of her door she was greeted by a cheerful gretl pulling at her dress.

"Maria please can i see liesl now"

Maria tried her hardest not to cry.

"Go back and wake your brothers and sisters up and meet me in the nursery"

Gretl did as she was told and Maria ran to georgs room and knocked on his door. he opened it and let her in. 

"Georg we have to tell the children now, gretl has just asked me if she can see liesl. i have told her to wake the rest of them up and meet us back in the nursery"

"ok maria, we have to break it to them gently. i shall tell them"

Maria nodded in agreement and kissed him on his cheek. They walked out of the door and slowly made it up the corridor to the nursery. 

"Children i have something to tell you"

Maria took georgs hand in her own to give him strength. The children saw this and immideatly thought what they always wanted to.

"Father are you and maria going to get married" beamed briggita

"No, not yet brigitta. now, do you remember whn liesl went into hospital last night."

They all replied

"Yes" 

"well im afraid she didnt make it"

the children one by one worked out what he meant apart from little gretl. 

"What do you mean father, is she stuck on the bus?" 

Maria bent down to her level

"No darling, shes living in heaven now"

Gretl automaticaly knew what maria was saying and she threw herself into marias arms and started to cry.   
Georg walked over to gretl and picked her up. he beconned to all his other children to come over to him. they all threw their arms around him and started to weep for their sister.  
Maria quietly walked out of the door , she could not hold back her tears anymore.   
She slid down the door crying her heart out when the door opened.   
Maria turned round and their behind her stood briggita.

"MAria please dont cry on your own, your'e one of the family, come inside" 

"No im afraid i cant briggita, i cant see you all heartbroken it would hurt to much"

"Well can i sit with you then."

As she said this she sat beside maria and hugged her. Maria cried into briggita and there they sat for a few minutes until there was quiet singing from inside. Maria opened the door and saw the children and georg singing edelweiss.

Life without liesl was very strange at first. None of the children could take it in for the first few months and Maria was all over the place most of the time. Liesl had been more of a friend to Maria and they got on more like sisters.  
If they went to the hills or by the lake you could tell by the quietness that they were all thinking about Liesl.   
Georg had taken it really bad. He didnt bother getting out of bed for days and hardly ate anything. But one particular day Maria walked into his bedroom and put the letter Liesl had written the day she died.  
Georg stubbornly read it and decided from then on he would stick by Liesls wishes. He got up, dressed and walked downstairs to be greeted by gretl.

"FAther, your up. oh father please come and play with me and maria"

"where are the others darling?"

"They are in the garden. we have something lovely to show you"

An excited gretl grabbed her fathers hand and led him outside.  
Georg stopped and stared at what was in front of him.  
Maria and the children had planted a little tree to remember liesl by.

"Georg, this is to remember liesl"

Maria walked over to him and got hold of his hand, he tightend his grip as a way of saying thank you. she gave him a little kiss on his cheek. Georg, wanting to stick by liesls wishes, gathered the children round the tree and said a silent prayer.

"God, if you'r up there listening please look after our dear Liesl. we miss her terribly but i know she is happy with her mother again, bless all ov my family and help her guide us if we are stuck. Amen"

"Children i have something to ask you."

The children looked suprised but nodded. 

"how would you like maria to be your new mother. thats if she agrees"

The children were all excitedly shouting at Maria to say yes.

"Yes i will darling"

Georg took Maria in his arms and kissed her.

"Maria, i have realised now that i cant loose anybody else. Even though we have lost our dear Liesl we have been brought together by grief. God has made us look after each other and i wouldnt have bothered carrying on if it wasnt for you, and the children of course."

"Georg i love you too. I dont know what i would have done either." 

The children ran inside to tell frau schmidt the good news and maria and georg walked in hand in hand from the tree.  
when they had got halfway to the house they looked back at the tree and they both saw Liesl smiling down at them.


End file.
